Aim for the skies
by Letusso
Summary: Bjadrenor's is the son of a skilled hunter and is following his father's steps. The day of Ulfric's execution is the day Bjadrenor's path to revenge starts. Follow the story to discover how Bjadernor ends up being the favorite companion for the Dragonborn and how, together, they become heroes of legends.
1. Helgen

Father told us we weren't allowed outside during the execution. He knew I could cope with the sight of a beheaded corpse, with him being a hunter and having taken me as his apprentice, I had seen my share of blood and corpses even though I was only 16 years old. My little sister, Aelrika, on the other hand, was only 12 at the time, easily frightened and still a very sweet and innocent creature. I understood that he wanted all eyes and ears inside the house solely to ensure that Aelrika stayed indoors and didn't pull one of her famous and inexplicable escapes, so I didn't argue his decision.

Mother hated everything even remotely related to executions, beheadings and, in a nutshell, the sight of human blood -innocent or otherwise-. She was happy that Father decided that neither of us would be witnessing it this time, and so in exchange for the obvious disappointment in Father's eyes and my agreement to spend the afternoon indoors, which was obviously not top of my list, she spent most of the day over the fire pit mixing, tasting, chopping, boiling and roasting a feast for the family. Father and I had just come back from a very successful hunt the day before, and the larder was full to the brim with fresh meats from the hunt, herbs that we handpicked while we were out, and fruits and vegetables that we obtained exchanging some of our meat at the store in Falkreath.

All in all, it seemed a perfectly good evening spent with family and a wonderful buffet of freshly cooked dishes... That is, until the execution started...

Father, as always on the day after a hunt, had Aelrika on his knee and was reciting the adventures of two handsome hunters -him and me- as if it was a fairy tale. There were green forests, blue skies, clear-watered rivers, giant sightings, close encounters with frostbite spiders, dangerous sneaking-past hargravens... And Aelrika would just stare out the window in awe, imagining herself adventuring in such environments. It was in the middle of just such fairy tale when Father and I heard the unmistakable sound of the cartwheels on stone road. Thanks to the perks of being a hunter, we heard the carts a few seconds before Aelrika, which gave Father time to worryingly look at Mother, as a sign that it was starting. Mother knew exactly what that look meant and exactly what to do at that moment. She had spent a few years in Solitude when she was a teenager and, thanks to a healthy friendship with a bard, she learned how to play the lute.

Mother quickly grabbed her lute and started singing one of the many songs she had written after being inspired by Father's tales. Aelrika's eyes and attention went straight to Mother, her voice and her dancing. She would have been a very skilled bard, but she always felt very uncomfortable having that much attention drawn to her in taverns -mostly from men in different degrees of inebriation.

I started feeling restless. I looked at Father and could see a familiar look on his face. The same look he had when he spotted a prey that could become problematic. I could see he had the same gut feeling I was having... Something was wrong.

Mother had managed to keep Aelrika's attention long enough for the carts to reach their destination and by the time she finished her first song, no noise could be heard other that the usual birds and an unusually busy Helgen. Our neighbours were outside, walking towards the town square and talking loudly about one of the prisoners. Rumor had it Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm and leader of the Stormcloak rebellion, had been captured and was set to be executed in our very own town, inside our very own walls. Fragments of stories about how he used the Voice to kill the High King could be heard through our window. "Shouted him to death" one of them said.

I remember thinking how implausible that was. I imagined a bear, and how they always roar at us in the middle of a fight. "If shouting could do any damage at all, Father and I would be long gone." I chuckled to myself. Little did I know...

As the crowd gathered around the town square, Mother started setting the food on the table, which managed to tear Aelrika from the window cill and take a sit at the table next to Mother, while I sat next to Father. All the food smelled delicious. There was pheasant roast, rabbit haunch, steamed mudcrab legs, goat's cheese, baked potatoes, bread, butter, even a horker loaf thanks to Father's haggling skills. There was ale, wine and nord mead. For desert Mother had concocted a great mixed fruit pie... and there were a few sweet rolls, of course!

After a few moments, Father was carving the pheasant, Mother was pouring us drinks, I was splitting the bread and Aelrika was humming the song that Mother sang a few moments earlier when we heard a roar that shook the very foundation of the house. Father and I ran to the window whilst Aelrika started crying and rushed to Mother's arms. I couldn't tell what animal could have uttered such powerful and bone-chilling sound. By looking at my father's face, you would think that Ysgramor himself had come back from Sovngarde and was swinging Woothrad at him at that very moment. I had never seen Father so scared, and talking about a hunter who specializes in dangerous animals' pelts, that is saying a lot. Father looked at his good bow. A beautiful elven bow that he came across in his younger years, when his hunting included quite a bit of adventuring and exploring of caves and old ruins. He must have told me the story over a thousand times, and I was always excited to hear it again and again. But this time it was different: he didn't see a treasured bow, he was looking at a weapon and was getting ready to use it.

He quickly grabbed the elven bow and his favorite quiver. I rushed to the door, where he had left his hunting bow, and armed myself with it. I glanced at my wooden bow, and for a moment felt excitement for finally getting my hand around Father's hunting bow. Then another roar. This time even closer and more piercing. Mother and Aelrika ran to the cellar to hide, but Father stopped them and told them to follow us. He signaled me to open the door, which I did without hesitation and he ran out, bow in hand, loaded with a steel arrow and ready to shoot. He whistled like he does when he's signaling me on the hunt. I looked at Mother and told them to follow me close. As I stepped out, I could see all my neighbors running inside their houses and shouting "dragon!". "Dragon?" I thought "...what are they talking about?".

Father was a few steps ahead of me, looking left and right, searching for the source of the terror. A few steps behind me, Mother and Aelrika were waiting at the door, they looked terrified.

"Father! What is happening!?" I shrieked, realizing that I was just as terrified as my little sister. He quickly turned to me and shushed me. We were in a sort of danger that not even my father could hide, and that terrified me more than any roar or growl I had ever heard.

As he was looking at me, his eyes were drawn up and his expression changed from terrified to petrified. I could see his blood leaving his face as he turned white as snow.

"JUMP!" he shouted as loud as he could, and it startled me so much that it wouldn't have mattered what he said, I would have jumped anyway.

Mid jump, I heard a deafening sound. A sound of rocks and stones being crushed to the ground and against each other. As I landed face down, I heard the very familiar sound of an arrow being released from a bow. Father had taken a shot at something. I sprung up as fast as I could, loaded my bow as I turned to face whatever it was that Father shot at, but that arrow never left my bow.

-"A... a dra... a dragon? Is that A DRAGON?!" I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a dragon sitting where my house used to be, now a pile of rubble. At that moment it sank on me... Mother and Aelrika were just a few steps behind me, waiting at the door, the exact spot where a dragon's claw was standing now.

I couldn't move. By then, a few soldiers had gathered behind us and were unloading as many arrows as they could, but none of them as fast or accurate as Father, although no amount of accuracy or strength seemed to even scratch dragon scales. Father was shouting something, but with all the commotion, the cries, the screams... it took me a few seconds to realize he was calling Aetanna and Aelrika, wife and daughter, mother and sister... MY mother and MY little sister.

I couldn't cry -in fact, I haven't been able to cry ever since-, I couldn't move, I could only stare at that beast that in less than a moment, had torn my life upside down, had ripped my heart off my chest, chewed it, spit it, burned it and put it back in my chest. I felt I was falling, I felt there was nothing beneath my feet, I felt that only the beast was standing in front of me, judging me, making fun of me, laughing at me... But it wasn't laughing. It was about to breathe fire on me. I looked to my right and my eyes were drawn to this prisoner as if by a spell. He was running through a building on fire, with his hands bound and wearing nothing but rugs. He was going to die for sure, but that thought didn't last very long in my head.

Father pushed me out of the way. That was the second time he had saved my life in just a few moments. I landed on one of the stones that used to be part of our walls and hit my head hard. Everything slowed down, there was no noise, there was no cold, no heat. I turned my head as I was about to faint and the last thing I saw was Father... laying on the ground... very still... and on fire.

My name is Bjadrenor, my father was Savck, my mother was Aetanna, my sister was Aelrika and this is the story of how, with the help of the Dragonborn, I avenged my family.


	2. Falkreath

I woke up screaming. The memories of recent events flooded into my head. "Mother... Aelrika... Father...". The image of dragonfire surrounding the fresh corpse of my father had left a vivid inprint in my brain. I heard a voice: "Velga! He's awake!". "Velga?" I thought, "From the Dead Man's Drink? Am I in Falkreath? How did I get here? What happened in Helgen? Were we really attacked by a dragon?". A hundred questions ran through my head "No, after the hunt, we stopped for a drink at the inn. I don't remember what happenend after, I must have blacked out. It was all a dream, that's all it was". My head certainly felt like I was suffering the worst hangover.

"Child! Are you ok?" Velga rushed through the door with a worried look on her face. "Velga! What happened!?" I still didn't want to admit what I knew had happened. "Oh my poor child... Soldiers brought you in 3 days ago from Helgen. Don't you remember the attack?". I felt like my soul was being sucked into Oblivion. "A dragon... a dragon attacked Helgen." I managed to mumble. I turned my head and looked at Velga's eyes: "Father! Mother! Aelrika! Have you seen them!? Are they here!?", I looked around, but from the bed I could only see Narri, the maid, and Delacourt, the bard, standing behind Velga under the door frame. She stopped for a few seconds "No, dear, you are the only one the soldiers brought. Nenya has helped bringing you back to health. I am so sorry, Bjadrenor".

"Oh no!" I thought, "What can I do? What do I do?" I tried making sense of this whole situation. Only a few days ago I was hunting with Father, just like I have done every other day for the past 3 years, talking about bows, arrows, hunting techniques, stealth, wind direction... Playing hide-and-seek with Aelrika, helping Mother skin deers and making leather for clothing. And now I was here, in such a familiar place but in such an unfamiliar situation. I was alone.

"I have to go back to Helgen" I thought, "Mother and Aelrika might still be alive, hiding under the rubble. Maybe they had time to go into the cellar!". I quickly got up and ran out of the room. Narri and Delacourt tried to stop me but I pushed them away yelling "They are still alive! They made it to the cellar!" and ran to the front door.

The weather was warm, but it was raining. I ran down the steps and headed west.I knew this forest like the back of my hand, so I didn't follow the main road. I could have been attacked by wolves or bandits, but I guess The Nine were on my side this time. I ran until my lungs started burning, and then I saw the walls. Helgen, I was here. I jumped over rubble, trying to get to my home. It is strange how unrecognizable a place becomes when you take away its main features -namely most of the buildings that were once tall and proud were now piles of rubble-. I jumped over another pile of rubble, and I saw a sword to my right. I thought it'd be advisable to carry a sword with me, I didn't know if wild animals had wondered within the walls to eat the foods and corpses that were everywhere.

After a few more climbs and jumps, I got there, I was standing right in front of my home. I tried listening intently, maybe Mother was still in the cellar and I could hear her cry for help. It didn't happen. I was trying to think of a plan to clear the rubble over the cellar trapdoor, when I realised that I was standing on the exact spot where I was when Father pushed me away from the dragon flames. I looked down and a few inches from my left foot I saw a pile of ash. I couldn't help but to empty my stomach. I fell on my knees and vomited. I looked at the ashes again and felt a tear was about to come out of my eye but I whispered "No. I will cry, I will mourn, but not now. Not until I have done everything in my power to avenge your deaths."

As I was getting back up on my feet, I saw something amongst my father's ashes. I looked closely: "It can't be...". With the utmost respect, I nervously brushed some of the ashes with my hand and there it was: "My Father's elven bow."

I grabbed the bow, slid it over my head and onto my shoulder and looked back to my house. I now knew what I had to do. My first stop would be Jarl Siddgeir. If dragons were back, the Jarls would be the firsts to know.

I needed to arm myself, I wasn't going to venture the forest with just my fists to defend myself again. I looked around and quickly found a quiver and a handful of arrows. I tapped the sword that was now hanging from my belt and started making my way out of Helgen. I climb the first pile of rubble and looked back one last time to say a last goodbye to my family. My very own adventure had just started.

The journey back to Falkreath was uneventful. I had decided I wanted to give Velga some sort of payment for taking care of me these past few days, so on the way I spotted and killed 2 hares and 1 pheasant. It was the first time I used Father's bow, and it took a bit of getting used to. I noticed that the arrows flew faster than with my old bow, but it took longer to reload. I understood then what my father once tried to teach me about bow weight and how it affects both those factors. A heavier and sturdier bow will go to its original shape faster than a weaker bow, and so transfering a higher speed to the arrow, but it will take longer to reload for the very same reason: A heavier bow takes more strength to fully draw.

I walked into the inn and straight to the counter, where I placed the 3 small beasts.

"Velga, thank you for taking care of me. Please take these with my gratitude."

"Bjadrenor! Are you ok?"

"Yes... I think so. I need to go to see Jarl Siddgeir, I will come back later."

"Wait, it's dinner time, the Jarl won't see you now."

I suddenly realised I hadn't eaten anything in... I didn't even remember last time I ate.

"In fact," she continued "Have you eaten anything? I bet you're starving!". She knew me well. "I'll tell you what, why don't you wash yourself, put your feet up by the fire and I'll cook one of these hares for you."

I was too tired and hungry to try to politely reject her offer, so I just nodded and smiled at her. I washed up, sat by the fire and started thinking what I was going to say to Jarl Siddgeir. I needed him to agree to let me join the Falkreath Guard. I knew if I had any hope of avenging my family and kill that dragon, the first thing I would need is to learn how to fight.

While I was deep in my thoughts of fighting and revenge, Velga came with a delicious plate of roasted hare with roasted vegetables. I ate by the fire and enjoyed every moment of it. It reminded me of home, all the happy times. I stared at the fire for what it seemed like hours. I finally gave in and let my eyes close. I dreamt of epic fights and legendary strikes.

I woke up at first light and went to get some fresh air. I looked at the Jarl's longhouse and saw Nenya talking to Mathies, the farm owner. I knew Siddgeir would do what Nenya, his steward, recommended. Not because it was her decision, but simply because Siddgeir was lazy and wouldn't care, so I thought it'd be clever to run it by her first, test the waters, without the presence or influence of the Jarl.

As I got closer, I could hear Mathies complaining about a prisoner kept in the barracks. I had heard about this before. He had slaughtered Mathies daughter. Mathies stormed off when I was just a few yards away.

"Nenya! Could a have a word?" I tried to get her attention.

"Good morning Bjadrenor. I am sorry about your family, I hope you are ok."

"Thank you. Yes, I am feeling ok, all things considered." Small talk was a good thing right now. It was too early and my thoughts weren't very straight yet. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of me. Velga told me you healed me."

"You're welcome. I am just glad to see you up on your feet. I need to go back inside, Jarl Siddgeir will start his day soon."

"Actually, I need a minute of your time, please. It's important" I begged.

"Hmm." She considered it for a few seconds, "Ok, I will need to talk to you later about Helgen and the attack, so I guess it's only fair I give you some of my time now."

"Thank you. I know you're busy, so I won't waste much of your time. I want to see the Jarl and ask him to let me join Falkreath Guard, and I would be very thankful if I could have your support when I talk to him."

She looked at me in a way that I understood she was expecting something like that. "Bjadrenor, I know what you're feeling, I know you want to bring justice for your family's unjust departure. But I don't think getting killed is going to help anyone. Least of all you. If you are settled on asking Jarl Siddgeir, I'm affraid my recommendation will be to reject your suggestion."

I could not believe what I was hearing. My whole plan depended on getting the appropriate training here, joining the guard and then the Imperial Legion. That was my only chance of fighting dragons and find the dragin that killed my family. I looked to my right and my eyes were drawn to this stranger in a heavy armor at the town's entrance. He was talking to a guard and, for some reason, he looked familiar. I shook the thought and turn back to continue talking to Nenya, but she had turned around and was entering the Jarl's longhouse. I thought for a few minutes, and decided to enter the longhouse and either convince Nenya or talk to Jarl Siddgeir himself, and so I proceded inside.

I looked around and saw Nenya talking to Siddgeir sitting on his throne. I took a sit by the fire, trying to put my thoughts in order while the finished talking. After a few minutes Nenya looked up and saw me. She looked at me with disapproval, but I wasn't about to let my only chance slip through my fingers without trying to catch it. I got up quickly and I approached her fast, almost aggresively, and cought up to her before she was too far from the Jarl. I spoke, loud enough to make sure Siddgeir coud hear me.

"Nenya! My skills with the bow are better than any of your guards', I can track a heathy hare through a forest, find it and kill it without it knowing what's just happened, imagine what I can do when it comes to track and catch thieves and murderers. It would be a mistake not to let me join the guard." That was it. After this display I was either in or out. I knew Siddgeir wouldn't want to get into a debate, he'd either find it funny and let me join, or annoying and send me on my merry way.

"Bjadrenor, I told you earlier, I don't thi-" Nenya started, but was soon interrupted by Siddgeir: "Nenya, It's too early for all this, take this boy away from me and talk to him over there" he said, pointing at the opposite corner in the room, next to the door. As I looked at that corner, I saw that same man again, this time he had just finished talking to Helvard, the Jarl's housecarl. Helvard quickly approached Siddgeir "My Jarl, the Dragonborn would like to talk to you". The Dragonborn? I had heard of Dragonborns before, Father told me Tiber Septim was the last Dragonborn. The Dragonborn? Nothing made sense anymore.

Nenya grabbed my arm and pulled me to the corner. She talked to me for a while, but I couldn't pay attention. My eyes would not move from that stranger. The Dragonborn? A dragon attacks Helgen and now a Dragonborn makes an appearance? What is the meaning of all this?

This went on for a few more minutes, I could only give short answers to Nenya, mostly because I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. I couldn't help but to look at the heavy armored stranger. Suddenly, Jarl Siddgeir let out a loud laughter and pointed at me.

"Hey you! Boy! Come here!" He seemed very amused and kept talking to the stranger. I didn't know if he was really calling me or not, so I stayed put. "Boy! When you are in your Jarl's longhouse and your Jarl calls you, it is customary to approach the throne" He laughed again. Nanye gave me a not-so-subtle nudge towards the throne and I started approaching.

"Boy, what's your name?" Siddgeir asked.

"Bjadernor, my Jarl"

"Bjadernor, I heard you wanted to join Falkreath Guard, is that true?

"Yes my Jarl, I would be such and honor to-"

"Yes, yes, an honor. Nanye, what's your recommendation?

"My Jarl" Nanye started explaining, "Bjadernor, son of Savck, is a talented young hunter and I am sure he will have a very bright future following on his father's steps. His family was in Helgen when the dragon attacked, and his motives are those of revenge and vengance. I do not think it would be on his best interest to join the guard under this circumstances."

"Son of Savck the hunter you say? I knew your father, he always brought the best meats and pelts. But I think Nanye is right, you are not suited for the guard. Don't despair just yet my good boy, for I have found a better use for you. This here is the Dragonborn" He said, pointing at the stranger. "I have just named him Thane of Falkreath, and it is his privilage and right to be provided with a housecarl." He had a big grin on his face. He found all this funny and amusing.

"My Jarl" Nanye interjected, "May I hav-"

"So I have decided to let you join my private guard, and name you houscarl, and asign you to the Dragonborn! Now everybody gets what they wanted, I get some peace, and someone get me my breakfast!"


End file.
